Love Soars
by esteele2016
Summary: Anna, an orphan who was rarely comforted by her sister in her younger years, is looking for a job. She finds an offer at a cafe. Who knows, maybe she will find someone special in her life after years of being alone. Some fluff in later chapters. First fanfic [HansXElsa] [KristoffXAnna]
1. Chapter 1 Application

"Here I go." She takes a deep breath and enters Corona Cafe. "Hello I'm here to apply for the job that was in the newspaper yesterday." Whoa, the guy behind the counter was _hot_. He had amber eyes that could light up the whole freaking city. His blond hair was long and covered most of his eyes, she almost leaned forward to run her hand through his hair. _Anna, you need to get yourself under control._

He smiled at her and handed her the form. "Sure thing..."

"It's Anna" she beamed.

"Okay, Anna, when you are done filling out the form, just bring it back to me." _God_ he had the best smile in the world.

"Thank you" and she turned to a table before she could make a fool of herself, like spill a customer's drink or trip over an imaginary rock. Fifteen minutes later she was done. "Here you go" and she practically shoved the stuff towards his...whoa that man had abs...chest.

She was about to thank him and leave, but then he _had_ to give her that adorable smile of his and offered her a drink for free. "Thank you, that would nice" she whispered, which never did, being her bubbly self. "I'll take a coffee with tons of creamer."

He laughed and turned away to prepare her drink. When he was done he gave it to her and he asked the most amazing thing in her life,

"Hey, Anna, do you want to get lunch with me sometime?"

"That would be great!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm, "Okay, good luck with your application"

"Thanks" she was about to leave, then she remembered something. "Um...I don't know your name"

"It's Kristoff"

"See you around Kristopher!" with that, she skipped out the door

"It's Kristoff" he mumbled under his breath. But, he couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at his lips. He was interrupted with a customer who was angry because they hadn't gotten their drink after ten minutes of waiting. "Coming"

* * *

**Please Review, This is my first fanfic and it means everything to me.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Job

Two days later, Anna was sitting on her couch waiting for Elsa to finish getting ready so they could go shopping together, when she received a phone call from a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me..."

"Kristoff! Shoot, that sounded too excited! Um...what can I do for you?" Kristoff chuckles at that comment. "What! Did I say something wrong!"

"No, no! Just the way you stumbled over your words. I kind of reminds me of my rambling when I get nervous. Anyways, I called to tell you...dun, dun, dun...you got the job!"

"YA! Oops, that was probably too loud. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Oh, and between you and me, do you want to go get lunch on Saturday at the burger shop a block away from the cafe?"

"Sure! That sounds great!" Inside she was about ready to faint due to her good luck so far today.

"Oh, and you start tomorrow at 8:00 am"

"Okay, thanks again! Bye!" When she hung up, she jumped out of her seat on the couch and started running up the stairs yelling, "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Since she wasn't paying attention, she found Elsa sooner than planned.

"Ow! Anna! Are you okay!"

"Fine! Thank you. I got great news! I got the job at the cafe four blocks from here! And that's not all! Remember how I was telling you about the really hot guy at the counter? Well, we are going to get lunch together on Saturday at a burger shop!"

"Wow! Congratulations Anna! Do you still wan to go shopping though?" She moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Of course I do! Let's go!"

Anna dragged Elsa out the door to go shopping for the rest of the day, since she would be working the next day.

* * *

**Please review, it means everything to me!**


	3. Chapter 3 Day at the Shop

The next day, Anna was beginning to walk to the coffee shop when she literally ran into someone. "Kristoff! Sorry, did I hurt you!?"

"No, no. In my opinion you are as light as a feather. Here, let me help you up" He offered her his hand and she took in eagerly.

"Thank you" They walked to Corona Cafe describing their days the day before.

"All you did was shop? How do people do that!? For 5 hours too!"

"If you are a girl it makes it easier to bear" she rolled her eyes in a playful manner. When they arrived, Kristoff told her that she would be in charge of the cashier while he prepared the drinks. "Okay, I'm ready I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down feisty pants. Here's your first customer, go get ready" She ran to the back to get her apron and name tag, then raced back out.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"I would like an Iced Green Tea"

"Sure thing. It will be right out." She ran to Kristoff "Can you make an Iced Green Tea?"

He chuckled "I can make everything in the stop"

"Right, sorry. Well, make one so I can ring it up and give to the customer! Hurry up!"

"Slow down, you know that each customer expects their drink in between 3 to 6 minutes? I don't need to do it right away. I'll start, but get out there and sell more."

"Okay, I'm going" and she went back out to the front. When, Kristoff came out with the drink she took it a rung it up and gave it to the woman.

At 11:45 Kristoff came to the front and told Anna it was lunch time, so they could take break but they had to go back to work in half an hour. While they ate, Kristoff tried to explain how to make certain drinks. But Anna didn't understand, so he knew he would have to show her later.

When it was 12:15, they returned to work for another 3 hours. After work, Anna and Kristoff went to the back to hang up their aprons and name tags. "Hey" Kristoff was the one to break the silence "Do you want me to walk you home today?"

"Sure" Anna was so excited to have more time with the man that made her happy. "I live 4 blocks from here"

As they walked to Anna's home, they talked about family.

"Ya, I have an older sister named Elsa. She used to shut me out for my whole life, then 3 years ago, she opened up her door and let me in."

"That's wonderful that she finally let you in. I have a large family who are overbearing, heavy, inappropriate, and _really_ loud. But they mean well, really they do..."

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful" she said with a small smile.

"I'll introduce you to them some time. Oh, we're here" He almost frowned, almost...

"Thank you for walking me home, Kristoff" She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow" With that, she went inside. But, she didn't see the goofy look on his face and how he was touching his cheek, where she kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4 Saturday With Anna

When Kristoff got up on Saturday, it took him an hour to realize that he had a date with Anna. He also had to know what that kiss was for, he felt...a tingling where her lips were pressed. He couldn't quite explain the feeling.

It only took Kristoff 20 minutes to get ready, which was actually longer than normal. He was too pumped and excited to see Anna, as gorgeous as always. He smiled, thinking about how perfect she would fit in his arms.

* * *

Anna got up at her normal time on Saturday; noon. She went to her kitchen to fix up something to eat, and saw the reminder she wrote for herself on the fridge, "Meet Kristoff at the burger shop on Saturday at 6:00" Crud! She hadn't even fixed her hair yet, and it looked like a rat's nest!

She quickly ran to her room and put on a tight green shirt and some jeans (she would have worn a dress, but for heaven's sake! They were going to a burger shop!) then she ran downstairs again to ask Elsa to help. :Can you help with my hair and makeup?"

"Sure thing, Anna. Be right up"

Anna ran back upstairs and searched for her brush and her makeup kit, she was going to put her hair in a bun and were light makeup for the evening. When Elsa came upstairs, she took the brush and started fixing her hair into the bun Anna had requested. When she was done, she moved onto her makeup and gave her a light blush, some green eye shadow, mascara, and pink lipstick.

"There you go Anna, all done"

"Thank you Elsa. I look beautiful. Only you can do something like this. Make the morning monster of a me, turn into a beautiful green girl, ready for a date."

* * *

It was 5:56 and Kristoff was still waiting for Anna to show. But, just like that, she entered the restaurant as her beautiful self, but with a little more makeup than normal and her hair was done into a bun. She was wearing a tight green shirt that showed all her perfect curves and she was wearing jeans that looked great on her.

He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. She was facing the other direction, so he had a great idea to surprise her. He came up behind her and whispered into her ear "You look wonderful" and just as she was turning around, he picked her up and _that _made her squeal.

"Put me down you big oaf!" She was trying to hit him, but he held her at arms length. "Come on! This isn't fair!"

"Nothing is ever fair!" he joked, then set her down "That was amusing" He smirked at her. She slapped him on the arm.

"Don't do that again. Oh, I want a cheeseburger with extra lettuce and ketchup!" She was distracted really fast by the big menu.

"Okay. Want something to drink?"

"Diet Coke"

"Okey Dokey. Go sit somewhere, I'll join you once I order our food" She went and sat down at a booth and pulled out her phone to play a game. After he ordered the food, he sat down in front of Anna.

"So...what did you do this morning?" Anna jumped a bit because he finally said something to her.

"Well, I got up at noon and saw the note I left for myself about dinner with you, then ran back upstairs to get ready. Then I just sat down and watched TV for a couple hours."

"Huh, I went to babysit some of my younger siblings until 4:00." Then the man arrived with their food and they just dove right in.

When they finished, Kristoff left a tip and took Anna home. As they got to her place, he turned in his seat to look at her. She was so beaufiful, he had to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss her.

"Well, here we are" Kristoff said this with a sad sound following "I'll see you at work on Monday then?"

"Ya, on Monday" she looked reluctant to go too. "Tonight was nice, I hope we can do it again sometime?"

"That would be great" he smiled. Then, he couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned in powerful and hungry, pleasuring himself with the taste of her mouth. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away. Anna swooped in and gave him one last peck, than went inside.

But he knew he wasn't done with her. He loved the way she tasted and the how easy he could lift her up and how she fit into him perfectly. He felt hungry to know more about her, but he knew, he wouldn't do anything to her that would hurt her or something she disagreed with. He...loved her? No, it was too early to say that. So far, she was just the best friend he had. One he liked to be with and have contact with.

* * *

**Review, it means everything to me. If you thing I'm doing something wrong, please tell me and give me other ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback

While Kristoff lay in bed thinking about the night before, he couldn't help but wonder...what made him so special? There were plenty of other guys out there with good looks and muscles too. So, why him?

As he kept thinking about this, he couldn't help but remember the little girl he saw as a child. The girl who got rushed to the hospital because of a head injury. The little girl who had been the first to notice him, the one who also smiled at him, even with the injury.

Wait...the little girl had strawberry hair and blue eyes. Could she have been...No Kristoff, you're being stupid. But the more he thought about, the more it seemed likely. The way her eyes lit up when thinking or talking about family. The same with the younger and older girls. The way her hair was in two braids looked the same as the younger kid's. Her choice in the color was still green but was fine with blue, purple, and pink. He knew the younger version of Anna.

He immediately got up and went to fix his hair, he was going to visit Anna. When he got there, he completely forgot the little speech he had memorized. But he rang the bell anyways. He would have to improvise.

* * *

Anna opened up the door and was surprised to see Kristoff there. Thankfully, she had real clothes on from going out with Elsa earlier and her hair was still in their braids.

"Hi Kris! What's up?" She sounded so casual that she should have slapped her face.

"Hi Anna. Um...when you were younger...um...did hurt your head. L..like a major head injury?"

"Ya...I did. How do you know?" he seemed to have sighed with relief. But, why?

"Do you remember the little blond boy that you always saw around when your parents weren't?" She gasped...it couldn't be. Could it?

"Wa...was it you?" she saw him barely nod his head "It's a small world after all" she mumbled under her breath. He must have heard her because he chuckled lightly.

"Ya" he sighed "That was me" He gave her a shy smile and leaped into his arms.

"I knew there was something familiar about you"

* * *

_Anna woke up that morning and jumped on Elsa's bed._

_"Elsa, wake up, wake up, wake up."_

_"Go back to sleep"_

_"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"_

_"Go play by yourself" then she pushed Anna of of her._

_She all of a sudden got an idea. "Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_Elsa opened up her eyes and smiled. Next they knew, they were running down the stairs to play in the living room. Anna started jumping on furniture, and Elsa looked up from her building she was making._

_"Anna, slow down. You're going to get hurt!" But she didn't hear Elsa. She tried to jump to another chair but slipped and hit her head on the side of it, knocking herself unconscious._

_Elsa ran and knelt next to her, putting her head in her lap. "Mama! Papa! It's okay Anna, I got you"_

_Mama and Papa ran into the room, picked Anna up, and ran to the car so they could drive her to the hospital. Once there, they let the doctors take over. But they told the family they needed to go home for the night. She would be in the condition to talk in the morning._

_But, no one saw the little blond boy sneak into the room with Anna when the doctors left._

_"Whoa" he said when he saw the injury "Are you alright?"_

_"Fine, thank you." But she winced in pain._

_He kept her company all night until the doctors started to come in with the family, so he jumped out the window, 2 feet above the ground._

* * *

"Come on in" Anna offered "I have tea on the stove"

When he entered, he recognized the blond girl from a glimpse he got before he left the hospital the day the family came to visit.

"This must be Kristoff" she stood and walked over to him, offering a hand for him to shake. He took it "It's a pleasure to meet you" She sounded really formal, like she had practiced her lines for weeks.

"You too. Anna has told quite a bit about you" she sighed.

"That doesn't surprise me" she said with a smile. Then they heard the whistling of the pot

"Tea's ready!" Anna announced. Tonight was going to a long one.


	6. Chapter 6 Questions About Kristoff

Anna enjoyed having tea with Kristoff. But, like always, she wanted to ask a couple of questions, which dampened the moment.

"Um...Kristoff? W-why were there...when I was hurt...without any parents?" He was silent for a moment.

"I was an orphan, and I din't want to be dragged into the orphanage to live with other kids. I'm not a people person most of the time" He gave us a reassuring smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. Was that a...touchy subject?"

"No. Not really. I just haven't discussed it with anyone before" He looked like he had seen a ghost. But you couldn't blame him. Being an orphan your whole life couldn't be easy.

* * *

_Dad wasn't home yet. Mom said she was going to look for him at his work. His carving shop that he opened 4 years ago. Now Mom wasn't home. He was feeling scared and would jump at the tiniest noises._

_Finally, Mom came home. But she was bloody and was dragging Dad in the house._

_"MOM! What happened to you and Dad?!"_

_She mumbled something he couldn't hear. "What?"_

_"Robbers" She said a little louder this time. "Took us hostages until I got one of their guns and got us out of there. Call ambulance" She passed out on the ground. Of course he was going to call the ambulance._

_He hid when they arrived, sneaking into the car with them. When they got there, he had to get out of the car and run inside before he got caught. He was going to see his parents, when he saw a redhead laying unconscious in another room._

_He sneaked in to the room and climbed into the bed to get a better look of the girl. She had a small green dress on, two pigtails, and was kinda cute. _What? Cute? Okay, maybe a little bit._ He admitted. He stayed there until she woke up._

_"Hi" He mumbled. The girl just stared, then she smiled at him._

_"Hello" She patted the spot next to her "Climb on. Tell me a bit about yourself" He stayed where he was. "Never mind. You don't have to" She was still smiling. Doesn't her face hurt after a while? Oh well._

_He finally spoke "I was just wondering who was in the room. Sorry" He didn't want to tell her about his parents, afraid he would start crying._

_"Okay. Sorry, but I'm tired. I need to sleep"_

_"That's fine" When she fell to sleep, he didn't want to leave, didn't want to see his parents in so much pain. When the sun came up, he jumped out the window to hide, knowing he would be sent to the orphanage if his parents didn't make it. His parents. He almost forgot. But he knew he wouldn't be able to go back in._

* * *

_Couple days later, he heard that both of his parents had passed. He spent days crying and not eating. Only taking comfort in thought of the little girl._

When Kristoff finally left, Elsa kept questioning her about him. Kid and adult him. Elsa seemed to worry too much about her.

Finally, she gave up, knowing that he was a kind man and he would harm a fly. He was strong, but gentle. He would be great for Elsa's little sister, who, at this point, looked tired.

"Go get some rest Anna. See you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Elsa. See you tomorrow. I love you" Then she went upstairs to go to sleep.

"I love you too" She muttered to herself, thinking about how lucky she was to have a sister like her.

* * *

**I know, robbers. Sorry. Couldn't think of anything else. If you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7 Making a Friend

Elsa had nothing to do Monday morning, so she drove Anna to the coffee shop. When they got there, Kristoff greeted them.

"Hi Anna. Hi Elsa. Come inside. We have a new co-worker." When they stepped inside, Elsa hadn't expected anything different than most guys. But this one was dreamy. He had red hair, startling green eyes, and sideburns, which worked pretty good on him.

"Hello. I'm Hans." He took Elsa and Anna's hands and shook them. "I saw the advertisement for the job, and came in to apply, and I got it."

"Um...Hans, your shift doesn't start for another 2 hours."

"That's alright" he smiled "That gives me time to get to know you" he said looking at Elsa. He brought her over to a booth and sat down. Whiling walking over there though, Anna was smirking at her and giving her a thumbs up. She was going to kill Anna when they got home.

"So, what's your name?" He asked with a genuine smile.

"Elsa" was all she could manage, afraid her voice would crack from all her nervousness.

"Want to play a "Get to Know You" game?"

"Sure" was all she said .She _really_ had to pull herself together. "I'll go first. Did you move here from somewhere?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to be rude.

He was actually quite open. "I moved her from Norway. I came by myself because my 12 older brothers were always pretending I didn't exist, and my parents didn't have enough time for me. Alright then. Do you work here? If not, where?"

She answered with an even voice, which surprised her. "No I don't work here. I work at the modeling agency 3 miles from her. That's the main reason I have a car and Anna doesn't. Okay. My turn again. You said you had 12 older brothers. Why did they ignore you?"

"They're my brothers. That's what brothers do. Being the 13th child is a present. It's tough sometimes. Hey, I'm hungry and didn't have breakfast yet. Want to come with me to get breakfast?"

He looked so sincere. It was beautiful. "Sure, I'd love too! I didn't have any breakfast either." So, they left. Walking out the door hand-in-hand.


End file.
